In Her Dreams
by spnh50ghfan
Summary: Sam never thought she could get everything she ever wanted.


In Her Dreams

March 7, 2014

She couldn't believe it. After several hellish years, it seemed that her dreams were finally coming true. Several months ago, Sam had found a doctor in Seattle that could give her the chance to be a mother. She had flown immediately to Washington State and Dr. Montgomery had performed the operation. She was now headed back to find out if the surgery had worked, and, if so, she could be pregnant within the month. She had decided on a donor and would have her first insemination if all went well.

As Sam reclined in her airplane seat, she recounted the past few years. After the biotoxin crisis at GH, Lucky and Elizabeth had reconciled. It finally came out that Lucky was, in fact, Jake's father. Elizabeth had lied repeatedly to hang on to Jason, but apparently her near death experience showed her the error of her ways.

Jason had been so devastated to lose another child, and the stress of his feud with Sonny had finally gotten to him. He dissolved all his business and disappeared. No one had seen or heard from him since the day he left.

Sam's only regret, and the only thing that took away the joy from this wonderful opportunity, was that Jason wouldn't be the father of her baby. As much as they had hurt each other, they had loved each other deeply and she wanted nothing more than to have his child. Obviously, that wasn't going to work, so she had settled on a donor instead.

The plane made its descent into Seattle and Sam headed to her hotel. She fell into bed and slept soundly. When her alarm rang the next morning, Sam groaned before realizing that this was the day she had been waiting for. She leapt from the bed and gleefully showered and dressed. She was pretty sure her heart was going to explode in her chest in anticipation.

She arrived at the hospital right on time for her appointment. Just as she was signing in, Dr. Montgomery ran out, obviously headed for an emergency. She looked at the nurse curiously.

"Don't worry, Miss McCall," the nurse said with a smile. "Dr. Montgomery had to go take care of an emergency, but she left your results with her partner who will be glad to see you."

"Thank you," Sam said, sighing in relief. She just didn't think she could wait any longer.

The nurse took Sam back to the exam room where she waited, seemingly forever. She fidgeted in her chair. She got up and paced across the room. She accidentally kicked over her purse, so she stooped to gather the contents.

She heard the door open. "Sorry about Dr. Montgomery, but I'll be glad to take care of you, Miss..." the doctor said as he reached for the chart and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the name.

Sam couldn't believe her ears. She stood slowly and turned toward the doctor. "Oh my..." she whispered as she noticed the shock on the doctor's face that she was sure mirrored her own.

"Jason?"

"Sam?"

Both stood in shock. Sam was speechless. She felt as though she was dreaming, but there he was, standing before her in scrubs and a white lab coat, stethoscope hung casually around his neck. His blue eyes gleamed and he looked relaxed and content.

Jason was equally shocked. When Addison had been called away, she begged him to see her patient who was expecting important news. He never imagined to see Sam there squatting on the floor digging through her purse.

He finally realized that both had just been standing there. He stepped into the room and closed the door. Their eyes locked and it was like old times. Almost as a reflex, they quickly closed the distance between them as they tightly embraced.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison. Both laughed, glad for the comic relief. They pulled apart and Sam perched on the exam table and Jason propped on the counter.

"I'm here to...have a baby, I hope," Sam said, her eyes shining brightly. "And you? You're..." Sam trailed off.

"A doctor. Can you believe it?" Jason grinned. "After all the crap with Elizabeth and Sonny, I had to get away. I figured Seattle was as far away as I could get without leaving the states. I was out of the business, so I needed to start over. I thought about the conversation I'd had with Monica during the hospital crisis. She said she had always thought I'd make a great doctor. So here I am. Although I lost my memory, the medical knowledge had stayed with me, so I was able to test back in to where Jason Quartermaine had left off. I completed my residency last year and I'm now Addison's partner."

"Wow. So your specialty is, what? General surgery? Trauma?"

"Obstetrics, especially fertility issues. I help women have the children they've always wanted."

Sam was stunned. She was literally speechless. This was her Jason, the man she loved, yet he was different. Different in a good way. Tears filled her eyes as she realized why he had chosen that specialty. He did it for her.

"Sam, I always regretted so much about our relationship and what happened...when you were shot. I wanted so much to be able to give you a child, but I was powerless. I knew immediately what I wanted to do as a doctor. I never thought I would have the chance to give you a child, but I could help others."

"Well, Jason, it seems as though you now hold that power in your hands. Have you looked at the chart?" Sam asked.

"No," Jason answered as he began thumbing through the reports.

"Dr. Montgomery performed reconstructive surgery on my uterus to give me the chance to have a baby. I'm here today for the results. And I just can't believe that you're here, and you get to be the one to give them to me," Sam said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Jason was reading the chart and stopped to blink back tears that rose to his eyes. He looked up at Sam. Jason's eyes met hers and he stepped forward and took her hand. "Sam, I'm sorry..."

"No! Don't say it," Sam cried. "I don't think I can handle hearing those words again."

"Sam, listen, let me finish. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you then, but I'm here today to give you the best news. Your uterus is healed and there is no reason you shouldn't be able to get pregnant."

Sam raised her eyes to see tears glistening in Jason's eyes as he grinned at her. She leapt into his arms and they clung to each other for dear life.

Once they pulled apart, Jason looked again at the chart. "I see here that you've chosen a donor and plan to be inseminated today." He tried to hide his disappointment. After all, he and Sam weren't together and he had, for all practical purposes, fallen off the face of the earth.

Sam sat in silence for a moment. She wanted to feel excited, but something was holding her back. Sure, she wanted to have a baby more than anything, but now she was here, with Jason, and all these feelings had come rushing back. "Yeah," she said reluctantly. "I guess we should schedule it."

"Is there a problem? You don't have to do it today. I guess you'd probably rather have Dr. Montgomery anyway," he said, realizing that she was probably uncomfortable with him.

"No, it's not that at all. But you're right, Jason. There is a problem. The problem is I don't want a baby. I want OUR baby." Sam lowered her eyes, in disbelief that she had said that out loud.

"Sam, look at me." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I know we've been to hell and back, but when it all comes down to it, it's simple. We've come a long way in the last 5 years. I'm in a completely new part of my life...I'm happy, I'm doing a job I love and helping people. I don't know about you, but I almost feel like all that was just one bad dream. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here, but I can't stand to lose you again. Even though we haven't been together in years, I still reach for you. I dream about you. I want you. I want you to have OUR baby. I want to go home to OUR home and live OUR life with you and OUR children. Sam, I love you. I always have. Now more than ever, I want to be with you."

"Oh, Jason. For years I've dreamed of this day. I wanted to let you go, to move on. But I couldn't, because I need you. I need you in my life. You are a part of me. I look at you now, and I see the Jason I fell in love with. I had decided on a donor, but I can't stand the idea of having anyone else's child. I want to be a family with you and our kids. I want us to live happily ever after."

"I love you, Sam."  
>"I love you, too...Dr. Morgan."<p>

-  
>Ten months later<p>

"Okay, Sam this is it," Addison told her. She and Sam had become great friends since Sam moved to Seattle and she and Jason got married. Almost instantly, Sam had gotten pregnant, and they were blissfully happy.

As Addison made the incision for the caesarean delivery, Jason gripped Sam's hand tightly. He laughed nervously. "I've done this dozens of times and never been this anxious."

"Don't worry, Dr. Morgan, you get to be Dad today," Addison replied with a wink. "Here they come!"

Jason rushed over to the babies as soon as they were delivered. He stood in awe as he watched his identical daughters being swaddled in pink blankets. The nurses proudly handed them over to him and he walked toward Sam.

"Meet our daughters," he said proudly. As Sam stroked her daughters' cheeks, Jason leaned and kissed her gently.

Later, after the surgery and Sam had recovered, she and Jason were in her room with the babies. Addison poked her head in.

"Knock, knock. I decided that even though I delivered them, I wasn't formally introduced. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, not at all," Sam said. "Girls, this is your Aunt Addison. Addie, meet your nieces, Emily and Ava."

Addison made a fuss over the girls, and, after promising to spoil them rotten, left the family alone.

Sam drifted off to sleep with a baby in each arm. She used to dream of this life, but now she slept peacefully because she had the reality.

Jason smiled at his girls. He couldn't believe that this was his life. He wasn't usually a dreamer, he lived in the here-and-now, but he could safely say this was more than he had ever dreamed of.


End file.
